All is Fair in Love and War
by MoonlightxMidnight
Summary: Rini now eighteen lived with the bad boys and the pretend love. Now as Rini leaves for the future being she discovers that she has to get married. Will her past haunt her? Who will stay? Who will leave?
1. No Goodbyes, Only Love

******All is fair in Love and War**

* * *

**Chapter One: No Goodbyes...**

"Helios?" Rini asked shyly, as the young priest held the princess' hand brushing her knuckles against his lips. Helios was preparing to see her one last time in her dreams after he flew away in the afternoon, where all her family and friends greeted him goodbye.

Helios wanted a special goodbye for her, a one she would remember. None of them knew the next time they would be seeing each other but Rini knew this was his last goodbye for a long time.

Helios took her flying through Elysion and made her see all the life that she never knew existed before Nehelania attacked. Rini found it breathtakingly beautiful, just like the Pegasus she saw on that lonely day when Rini helped him, and in return, he helped her.

He smiled at down at her, knowing it would be harder to leave if she saw his resolve breaking. "Yes, my little one?"

"You won't forget me will you?"

"Oh Rini…how could I forget such a brave, smart, beautiful dreamer like you?"

The eight year old rushed into Helios' arms. Her heart felt like it was getting pulled in five different places. "Helios, please don't leave me. I need you…I'll miss you…" at this Rini couldn't hold on to her tears anymore and started to cry.

Helios hugged her tighter shutting his eyes at the warm contact. "And I you...but I must Rini. Elysion needs their priest to protect their dreams… I need to protect your dreams." His voice cracked as a couple of tears fell onto her cheek.

Rini looked up with water eyes, seeing all the emotion he tried to hold on, to help ease her pain. Suddenly the princess leaned up grabbing the courage to kiss the priest on the lips.

"Please Helios…come back to me soon…" she whispered in her mind as the kiss was slowly ending. He was the one to let go first, knowing that if he didn't get to Elysion soon, he would start to slowly fade.

"Rini, Elysion is calling me…I need to go now." He looked at her eyes, she couldn't trust herself to speak while she nodded, trying to smile. He transformed into Pegasus again, lifting his wings into the air.

"Goodbye my precious Rini, you will always have a place in my heart." Rini wiped her tears, smiling and waving.

Watching as he disappeared in the pink fluffy clouds she clasped her hands together tightly to her heart.

"No goodbyes Helios…only love…"

* * *

AN: Hi guys :) thanks for reading the first chapter...reviews are always blessed with bucket fulls of jesus!

sincerly, moonlightxmidnight*


	2. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

**Chapter Two : Liar, Liar pants on Fire**

**

* * *

**

10 years later in the twentieth Century;

Rini was finally a young adult, she could vote, gamble, and drive if she wanted to, but today was the day she had to go home since her training as a sailor scout was now complete. She brought out a pink polka dotted suitcase and started to fold her clothes.

"I can't believe I'm going home today…" moving on to her valuable possessions that she kept in a box.

"It seems almost like yesterday that I floated down here for the first time, interrupting one of Serena's dates with Darien." She laughed at the thought while staring down at a picture of them swinging on the swings. Serena was mad that Darien was pushing Rini instead of her and started to yell.

"Raye got a good mouth shot on Serena…" She smiled then started looking at the little bracelets, her favourite sunglasses, even notes that she wrote to Melissa on how cute Kelly was that Rini eventually started to date him.

"Oh shit, I forgot about Kelly!" Rini rushed from what she was doing, running down the stairs putting on her coat.

"Where do you think you're going Rini?" asked Serena with a big donut in her face sitting and watching MTV. "The girls and Darien are going to be here any minute for your big day."

Rini looked at her younger version of her mother and said "If you keep pigging out like that there won't be a big day, there will be a big you, and I'll be back in a minute. I have some unfinished business to do." Serena stuck out her tongue from the comment but the girl didn't see as she ran out the door and down the street turning left a couple times before she found Kelly's house.

"Oh I hope he's home…" she said anxiously. She knew he loved her, but she wasn't looking for love, so in return she didn't find any. She liked him a lot, if that counts.

It was bad enough that she had to break up with him over no reason. What could she say? Hey Kelly, I'm actually from the future, and you know my cousin who looks like me? Well uh…yeah… she's actually my mother, not to mention Queen of the Earth, and Sailor Moon. In addition I have to return now, never to come back because my training of a sailor scout is finally complete. Yup, that would go over sooo smoothly…in a mental institution.

Rini rang the doorbell once but as no one answered.

"Fuck it." She started to press the button rapidly, Kelly, after being her boyfriend for three years deserved a goodbye.

After the twentieth ring she started to give up, huffed in annoyance and proceeded to go back until she heard the door open slightly.

"Rini? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked nervously "I thought you we're spending the day with your family?"

Rini smiled to greet Kelly with a small kiss and a hug. "Hi Kelly, that's what I need to talk to you about…"

"Ok, but I have to be quick. I'm busy studying for a…test." That's weird. Kelly never studied, thought Rini.

That was one of the parts she really liked about him. He was a bad boy, with a piercing on his ear, and a skull tattoo on his upper arm. She never told her parent's about having a boyfriend, but Mina knew about it considering she stalked the hell out of her one day claiming that her "love radar" was acting up whenever she was around her.

"Well ok then…can I come in to talk about this? It's important."

Kelly leaned on the door handle "Sorry, my mom doesn't want anyone in the house right now." his eyes darted Rini's as Kelly looked behind him for a second.

Kelly was never a good liar either. "What's wrong Kelly? Why are -" Rini asked in concern, but as she looked past him, she saw a familiar coat on the hooks. It was purple…and looked just like…

"Melissa's…"

"Melissa? Rini, Melissa's not here…What are you talking about? You're acting Crazy…"but as he was speaking, he was suddenly cut off from the voice that was coming closer.

"Hey Kelly, are you done so we can continue our fun upstairs? Who are you talking….Rini…?"

Rini couldn't breathe, think, or speak for a minute, until she realized what was right in front of her. What was right in front of her for a long, long time.

Rini's face was so red she could explode; her eyes frantically looked at Kelly, "Crazy Kelly? I'm the crazy one? How the fuck could you? We've been dating for three years and you've been cheating on me?"

"It's not what you think-"

"Don't give me 'it's not what you think' or 'that's not what it looks like' bullshit. I'm not stupid. How long has this been going on?" Rini yelled looking between Melissa and Kelly.

"If you weren't stupid you would of realized this along time ago." Melissa bitched, but Rini forced to keep her eyes on Kelly. Rini had a sensible mind when she thought about the topic on cheating. She thought that people always went after the girl, saying it was all her fault that the boyfriend cheats, but it's more the guys fault if they let the girls do it to them in the first place. Rini thought Kelly would never dare to cheat on her, how wrong was she?

Kelly looked like his tough exterior shrivelled up into a ball on behalf of the sweat that she saw from his forehead. "sincewestartedgoingout" he mumbled in a small voice.

"What? Can't hear you Kelly. Speak louder! If you can do shit to her with your mouth, I'm sure you can fucking speak!"

"Since we started going out-"but it was too late before he stumbled on the ground holding his face in his hand for comfort. Rini punched him as hard as she could as she looked at him from the ground.

"You know what? It's good that I know about this now, because I'm moving today, never to see your cheating lying scum face ever again!" Rini said looking down at Kelly, turning to see a scared Melissa.

"And for you Melissa…how could you? My own best friend betrayed me. I always knew you we're jealous of me, but to have my leftovers? Now you can have him all you want, because he'll just do the same to you what he did to me. Goodbye…I hope you're so happy together."

Melissa started to chew her nails in nervousness, she did not want to get punched out too. "Rini, I'm sorry"

"If you we're sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. Save it for someone who cares." Rini snapped.

"But Rini, I love you! Don't leave me…" Kelly interrupted, looking at her with one good eye. Rini stared at him for a second, chuckled then started to walk home before she could hear Melissa yell at him. When she turned the last corner Rini started to cry at the unfortunate events, even though she knew she shouldn't.

How could she have not known? The times when they went camping and she went to bed early, whenever Melissa and Kelly would schedule the same day for family hangouts? The study dates that Rini wasn't included in because she didn't have the same subjects as them? Melissa started to smoke at the same time Kelly too. Was she so naïve? Rini promised herself never again to fall for stupid boy antics. The young princess did that once a long time ago and she got her heart broken and she's ashamed that she let it happen again, but at a lesser extent.

As Rini wiped her final tears, she felt better knowing she had no one here for her to miss, except her family. They we're different from the future ones, less serious, and more fun, even if they we're the same. Maybe it was time itself that aged them to be more serious in the future, Rini wondered, but let her mind go blank as she entered the house. Rini noticed that Serena was no longer on the couch.

"Oh god, its 4:30 already? I better hurry up and finish packing or else I'll be late." She said, Looking at the clock in the kitchen and eating a chocolate granola bar before heading upstairs.

Rini continued to put stuff into her suitcase, until she remembered her replica heart sceptre she had when she was a kid. The heart sceptre was one of the most important things in her life. Just before she left for the twentieth century, Rini remembered sitting on her bed crying because she didn't have any powers like her mother or the other sailor scouts. A golden light came to her a sceptre appeared, saying she would better experience through the power of love and friends.

"Now where did I put it? The closet? No I don't think so…dresser? No I cleared everything out….Bed! Underneath the bed! It shocks me how smart I am." Rini started to reach with all her might under the bed, but she couldn't feel any sceptre or anything for that matter until Rini felt a silk cloth containing to hide a slightly big object.

"What's this?"

She snatched the object carefully and saw that she found a pink cloth wrapped around something that was made out of glass…or was it crystal? Rini started to tremble as she begun to unwrap this mystery, only to find the crystal orb that once held a special Pegasus.

Rini stopped breathing, up until she had to gasp out breaths. She stared at it, seeing no more shine that it once had, nor the life that it contained.

Didn't it disappear with all her memories, with him, and her heart? Rini wouldn't, no, couldn't let herself have feelings for the boy that promised to see her but never did. Just like her feelings, she stuffed the crystal orb with all her stuff in the bag, looked back at her attic one last time, then walked down the stairs a final time to say goodbye.

"Darien must have told Serena to give me some space, knowing that it would be hard for me to go." She whispered, looking at the twilight sky. "I promise I'll visit again one day. Maybe that day I'll be greeted with a baby Rini."

In a short distance she saw everyone at the lake. Darien and Serena were side by side, like always and the girls smiled, holding gifts for her travel.

"Now Rini, chase all the boy's away. I don't want anyone hurting my pumpkin, even if she's an adult now."

Rini smiled at her dad, seeing the age difference when she first arrived. He was still as handsome as ever, "I promise Darien." Rini said giving him a tight hug. "Even my future daddy use to say to me all the time when I was younger." He couldn't believe their little girl was now as tall her mother.

Rini turned around to see all the girls with various gifts. They hugged her each, "Thanks so much you guys for raising me and teaching me to be a great sailor scout like you. I will miss all of you."

"Silly Rini," said Raye as Lita continued "We are the future. You'll always have us protect you."

"Don't forget…oh what is it again?" Mina asked, "There is only one love in life, to be happy or to make people happy."

Rini laughed, "Oh, Mina."

"No Mina, it's 'there is only one happiness in life to love, and to be loved." Amy said, shaking her head with a smile. "Don't forget to study Rini."

"I won't forget, thanks Amy."

"Yes, or you'll end up just as irresponsible as you're mother." Luna interrupted from the ground, as Serena yelled in the background "Hey, I heard that Luna!"

"Rini, don't forget to tell Diana we love her, and I hope you have a safe journey." Artimus said as Rini looked at the last, most important person she wanted to say goodbye too. She saw her mother crying and ran right into her arms.

"10 years has gone by fast hasn't it?" Serena said, her voice muffled into her daughters hair as they both stood there, together crying.

"Oh mom…"

"I can't wait to have you Rini. I love you, even if we fought so much, I love you with all my heart." Rini sobbed into her mother's shoulder. The girls gave them a couple minutes, than Darien tapped lightly on Serena's shoulder.

"It's time for her to leave now. She'll be back soon."

Serena unlatched herself from Rini and smiled at the young princess who was now holding up her crystal key. "Take me home crystal key! I'm done now! Take me home to the future!"

The water started to whirl around violently as the clouds bunched around the spot where Rini was standing. She started to levitate off the ground. "It's working, it's finally working…" she waved her last goodbye and got sucked up into the time continuum.

Rini knew she would be fine in the future, no more boys, no more betraying friends, no pegasus' with broken promises, only duty…but little did she know that she would be quite wrong from what her parents had in mind…

* * *

**AN: Hi fellow moonies, another chapter is up, and I think so far that the story is coming together quite smoothly. Hoped you like it! Review are like lays chips, you can never have just one...lol **


	3. Paparazzi bamboozled

AN: Hi everyone! I decided to post two chapters today. They took me so long due to school. School sucks ass, but thats life...At least Sailor Moon brightens my life :) Anyways hope you like!

* * *

**All is fair in Love and War: Chapter Three – Paparazzi bamboozled**

Pluto's shadow appeared, already knowing it was Rini from the magic of Time. "Hello small lady… or should I not call you small anymore?"

Rini ran into Pluto's arms "Hi Puu! It's nice to see you again. It's been such a long time."

"You're telling me…" Pluto chuckled at the young princess.

"Everybody's waiting, you should go now. Be sure to visit again!" Pluto held up her staff as the red orb shone with such intensity, and before Rini knew it, she was floating in the sky with her pink bunny umbrella to the ground, awing at the sight of her true home town in the right century where she belonged.

She hit the ground very lightly looking at her surroundings and having a feeling of sadness wash over her. Poor Pluto, living a life of solitude… I wish she could experience the life of freedom, but she's condemned to a life she wasn't able to choose for herself. Doesn't she get lonely? If I had no choice, I would be fucking pissed. Rini thought as she started to walk in the direction of the crystal palace.

I wonder what they'll say once they see me. I've changed a lot, would they like the new me? Or would they hate me because I'm not so small and not so innocent anymore?

Rini continued to walk up the green hill, getting a little exhausted.

"Holy shit this walk is taking forever…How the hell did I do it before when I was a kid?"

"Rini, is that you?" her mother's smooth voice shocked Rini, making her jump from nervousness. I hope she didn't hear me…

Rini ran to the voice as she went up the hill, finally reaching the top she saw her mother and friends smiling greatly. Rini's nervousness quickly faded as she jumped into her parent's arms.

"We missed you so much Rini. We love you, I hope you don't hate us for sending you off for so long…" her mother squeezed her so hard, it was hard to breath, so Rini nodded as a reply.

"We thought it would greatly benefit you. Now you're a true Moon, and soon, you'll have your own silver imperial crystal and not the replica we gave you..." her dad said, giving her a big welcome hug. "My, my Rini. I haven't notice how much you've grown."

"Thanks dad, mom, I missed you too, even though I still saw you every day." Rini slightly pulled away from her parents as a group of hands started to pull her to her left in a hug. She was smothered once more, laughing at their obnoxiousness.

"Guys, there's not enough room for me!" Mina whined pushing her way to hug Rini, but as a result she pushed Lita on the ground face first into the grass.

Lita huffed in annoyance, "Why thanks Mina, you just couldn't have waited?"

"Nope, after all she's my niece."

"Ours too!" the girls shouted at Mina.

"I'm surprised Rini that you can still talk well considering all the time you've spent with Serena."

"Be realistic Raye, Serena's not a baby."

"Amy, you can't admit she doesn't act like one."

"Tomorrow I'm starting an audition for new sailor scouts." The Queen stated crossing her arms with a smile, as the king shook his head.

"You would miss us too much." Mina said.

"No, you mean she couldn't survive without us." Raye interrupted.

Lita put her hands on her hips, "Especially without my great cooking."

"See Rini? If Serena just studied more in school, none of this teasing would happen."

"It's not teasing if it's the truth" Raye said as Amy put her hand on her forehead.

"I might just get a headache."

Rini laughed, being surprised she missed the normalcy even though she just saw ten minutes ago from the twentieth century. They seemed to be more fun, out of place from their real palace selves…was it really that long the Rini couldn't even remember her friends who we're like sisters to her?

"You all seem so different from the last time I've seen you." Rini stated as all the scouts and her mother and father nervously darted their eyes towards each other.

Rini didn't notice the quick change of subject as her mother linked arms with her daughter. "Common honey, let's get you all washed up and reunited with our people."

Rini was just washing up in her bubble bath until the water was so cold she reluctantly stared to get out. The maids brought her a yellow sundress, hat, and matching accessories and put them on her bed as they ushered for their lunch break.

Rini put on a towel and entered her room. She felt uncomfortable having the maids bring her things.

It feels weird, not having this service for so long. It's so overwhelming…

Rini walked to a long body mirror and opened up the towel to look at her grown body. "I wonder what will people say, I wonder what Helios…" she gasped as she realized she said his name, and then shook her head.

"Girl, it's not time, not now, not ever." It must have come out subconsciously, remembering she did the same thing when Nehelania attacked earth with her freak curious.

She loved being an adult now; it especially had her perks whenever she was in trouble or needed something. Men would look at her and be so hypnotized with her beauty that she could make them do anything. Rini smiled as she remembered the time she heard a group of boys call her "Fire and Ice" or "Heaven and Hell" because of her beauty and innocence that she could pull off.

She dried her hair and finished putting on clothes as she mentally prepared herself for the people of 30th century.

"Ok Rini, you can do this. It's not hard. If you can defeat monsters, you can certainly pull off a carriage ride into the city. Just remember, tone down on your swearing." Rini regretted one of her shitty habits that she got from Kelly. She did a lot of bad things when it came to Kelly like trying to smoke for the very first time, not just cigarettes, but weed too. She winced physically because if her mother ever found out…

Suddenly Rini heard knocking coming from the door.

"I'm all good." She squeaked.

Queen Serenity opened the door looking at Rini with all the love in the world. "I still can't believe you're so big now."

"I hope you don't mean my weight." Serena laughed. Rini thought her mother's laughter sounded like bells.

Serenity came closer, taking a brush from her daughters hand and brushing her hair the same way when she was a child. "It's strange how your hair should be like mine but is reluctant to grow fully to your ankles."

"Yeah, dad had a theory about that back in the twentieth century, but forgot what it was."

Serena looked at Rini from the mirror. "So Rini how was our old life?"

"Fun I guess." Rini shrugged. "I'm very glad I got to experience school normally and made friends without the pressure of being a princess even though they turned out to be traitors."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, it's far into the past now isn't it? It would have made it harder to leave if they weren't like that."

Serena finished putting Rini's hair into the moon family's signature hair and gave Rini a one last big hug before taking her hand.

"Shall we go now? Oh and don't be too overwhelmed. There will be paparazzi everywhere…Oh Rini I'm so happy you're home" her mother sobbed. "Oh dear….Queens do not cry."

"Your human too you know."

"Oh my Rini…you're so wise. Now I don't regret sending you away if I know you learned many life lessons for yourself." Serenity looked down at her daughter and started to usher her through the doors to the entrance.

As the two royals started to walk closer to their ride, Rini saw a giant, beautiful white crystal carriage with all the scouts inside waiting for them. Rini thought it looked like a replica of the one in Cinderella but the only thing that was missing was the white horses that made the carriage even more magical. She started to think about her future as the family ushered into the carriage.

When I am married, I want a white carriage just like this one, but with white horses. The wedding will be dream-like with doves, roses, and I'll be married to a Prince Charming…but that will be far down the road. How could I trust any guy from what experiences I've had with them in the past? Was it even bad that she didn't miss Kelly at all after she spent three years with him? After all, she even lost her virginity from him. Oh god, if her mother found out about that too…

Rini almost felt bad for keeping all these secrets, but she was young. Wasn't she allowed to make her mistakes too, and from those mistakes learn and let go?

King Endymion sat across from his daughter seeing all the emotions flicker through her face as the vehicle started moving to their destination. "Hey pumpkin, are you alright?"

Rini smiled at her dad, and whispered. "What if the people don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you. If we love you, how could they not?" Her dad said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Sailor Venus was sitting beside Rini at the time and nudged her with her Elbow. "If worst come to worst, just think of them all naked."

Mercury laughed. "That doesn't actually work."

"I'm not speaking today, right? I haven't prepared anything." Rini asked the scouts, suddenly nervous.

Jupiter shook her head "Only if you want to, but today is only for going around the city, visiting orphanages, waving at people. Stuff like that."

Mars was looking at the window "looks like they heard about you so soon Rini." Rini looked out the opposite window, surprised to see all the people clapping, cheering, and waving for the safe ride home of their princess.

"Wow…" she awed at the sight as the carriage suddenly came to a stop.

"We're here at the Royal Crystal Memorial." Serenity smiled and clapped her hands. "Common Rini lets make a joyous announcement, shall we?"

Rini smiled as she heard trumpets play a jubilant tune. Then she saw two generals at either side of the elegant carriage. The right one's not too shabby, she thought.

The left general opened the door. "I hereby present Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity." Her parents got out of the carriage, smiling and waving at the crowd as Rini waited for her name to be called. Her mother turned her head to wink at Rini.

"She has done training and now came from a safe journey home, Welcome home Neo Princess Rini." She nervously walked out the carriage almost tripping on the red carpet that led to the stadium and royal chairs.

Rini was greeted with a gasp, and then frantic clapping, louder than when her parents walked out of the vehicle. I think I'm going to go blind and deaf with all this cheering and pictures…

The scouts followed suit of Rini and sat in planet order around the monarchs. The clapping subsided as the neo couple walked up to the stadium.

"Welcome everyone." King Endymion smiled, waving at their cherished people.

The Queen clasped hands with Endymion and started to talk. "Thank you for coming. As you all know, our daughter has finally come home safe from her journey."

"We are so proud of our daughter that she has completed her training and grew into a beautiful woman you've seen today." When Endymion was done speaking, he turned to his daughter and reached out to her. Rini smiled and was brought forth in between her mother and father.

Rini bowed as the frantic cheering went off again. Her mother and Father stood and hugged their daughter equally, this time Queen Serenity speaking first. "In honour of our dear daughter, we hereby announce a ball in her honour."

"This ball will be this coming Friday. As King, I declare all is welcome to join in the joyous occasion. Let us celebrate in honours of life, hope, and love."

Suddenly a man yelled out into the crowd. "Will the Princess be speaking to her kingdom today?"

"No, not today as she is very exhausted-"as he was speaking, Rini stood up and patted her dad on the shoulder.

You know what they say, Rini believed. No time's like the present. "I can speak dad, it's all cool." The Queen chuckled at Rini's uncolloquial language and brought her husband to sit back at the thrones.

Rini swallowed thickly, looking at the thousand that stood with cameras on the ground "Hi everyone. The crowd looks a lot bigger from this view." The people laughed with her. "I just wanted to say that I'm very glad to be back from my hometown. It was a very good learning experience-"

But as she was speaking, Rini was soon interrupted with a bunch of yelling, lights, and snapping sounds. She had to shade her eyes with her hand. "What's going on?" she couldn't even hear her own words on behalf of the voices kept popping up.

"Will there be a prince?"

"When is the next heir to the throne?" another said as they kept snapping the camera while another tried to pull at her sundress to bring her down "Was your training far away just an escape to meet your lover?"

The scouts looked at the Queen and King as they nodded frantically to get her out of there. It was no use as they stepped on the red carpet once again to usher her into the carriage.

Another shouted, "I won't tell, are you secretly a lesbian? How will you're parents react to this?"

"Is your sudden weight gain connected to your pregnancy?"

"Does your dislike for carrots have anything to do with your dislike for the masquerade ball that your parents are planning for your arrange marriage?"

I had enough of this bullshit!

Rini was furious and shouted the answers "No, no, no, and I'll wait and see once I kiss a girl…no, no, and for the last time no!" …wait…what did he say? Did he just say ball? Arrange marriage? WHAT THE-

"FUCK!" apparently she had yelled louder than the paparazzi, scouts, parents, and cameras that we're frantically snapping as they we're making their way to the carriage. All movement stopped.

"Rini, how dare you, watch your language in public!" her mother scolded having a very disappointed and angry look on her face.

"But mom-"

"Yes, I got that on tape!" one of the paparazzi's exclaimed, jumping up for joy, until Jupiter walked over to him and took the tape, throwing it on the ground while crushing it with her green heel.

"I'll take that."

"Common girls, get in the car now." Her father said with an angry look on his face. As they we're all ushered into the carriage. When they we're in the car her dad stared but she didn't care. How could she? Her own parents fooled her to come home so she could get hitched and make heirs. It's what she's here for isn't it?

"I know you've been through a lot, training and probably tired from the day, but as a princess you cannot act that way in front of public ever, and as a young adult you should have known that." His voice was so calm that it frightened her. Stay strong Rini, she mentally prepared herself.

"What was he talking about? A ball…Arrange marriage?" Rini talked back, raising her voice for emphasize. She was getting all upset and Mercury on her right side, started rubbing circles on her back. Rini shrugged her arm away "Is it true?"

This time she looked at her mother for answers, but all she did was cast her eyes at the floor "Yes, when a princess turns eighteen it is their duty to…"

"Everyone knew except me? Even the paparazzi! How could you not tell me?" She than looked at each of the scouts as none of them said a word with guilty looks on their faces. "It's not like that Rini. It's for your own good." Mars finally spoke in a light tone.

"My own good?" cynically laughed Rini. "My own good…How do you guys know what's for my own good?"

Her mother put her hand on hers but Rini shrugged it away too. "Rini, be reasonable. You're eighteen it's time to be married. You're kingdom will see how happy you are. They will feel safe to see that the monarchs are stable."

"No!" Rini shouted.

"Rini, don't you dare talk to your mother like that."

"Maybe you shouldn't arrange a ball for me to get married at!" Rini shouted then opened the moving vehicles door and jumped out. "I'm not a possession, nor an heir making machine!"

"Rini come back!" she heard them shout, but it was no use.

Her parents couldn't see her, nor her scouts as they frantically looked everywhere.

"What do you think we should do Darien?" Serena looked at her husband for support and put his arm around her waist. "I think we should let her be. She'll come back when she's ready, after all she'll be protected by the kingdoms power."

"But if it gets too late, we are searching for her. Agreed?"

"Of course, my love."

Serena nodded and blushed as Darien took her hand and kissed her knuckles gingerly. After all these years, he still has the power to woo me.

Meanwhile Rini still ran to god knows where...

* * *

AN: I know I didn't get to say this, but happy valentines day! A bunches of roses, for bunches of love. How about I make a deal...I'll give you bunches of happiness for a review? Sounds like a deal deal situation to me lol.


End file.
